


Stupid Love

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre is angry and the only one who is taking him seriously is Wufei.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Lady Gaga's Stupid Love and thought of this. My first fic in months. Then later on Billi Holiday inspired me to continue. So I hope you enjoy this rando fic of mine!

“Did I do something wrong Wufei?” 

Wufei kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to mess with a depressed and angry Quatre. Anyone who was fool enough to say one word at this moment deserved death. And Wufei was not an idiot. Most days anyway. 

“I mean, seriously, did I do something wrong? I told them. I TOLD THEM not to do it, but they did it anyway. I hate them. All three. You’re the only one I love Wufei. ONLY ONE!” 

If Wufei hadn’t known Quatre for as long as he has, he would have assumed the other to be drunk. With a red face, tears, and slurring he sounded drunk, but that was just a sleep-deprived very upset Quatre. Wufei had hoped to go to a public place like a club to let the other dance it off would help, but it backfired. Badly. 

Instead of the club tonight decided to play romantic beats and Wufei wanted to strangle the DJ. Damn them for ruining his plan! Of all the timing to play Whitney Houston’s Higher Love, it had to be now. Good song though. 

Frowning, Wufei rubbed Quatre’s back gently. “Quatre, I am sure they didn’t mean to hurt you. You know when one of them…gets…needy…they can’t help themselves. And technically we are all lovers.” 

Quatre gripped his hand into a fist, and for the first time, Wufei saw a fire burning in his eyes. “They watched my show without me! Duo fucking spoiled the episode. I don’t care they were fucking, but to watch my show without me. They didn’t even like it at first! I had spent hours getting them caught up. HOURS! Do you understand what it’s like trying to explain to Heero why I enjoy Grey’s Anatomy?” 

Coughing slightly Wufei knew better than to answer anything but he could feel for Quatre. Heero didn’t really watch TV and explaining why you enjoyed a show was like talking to a pet rock. Looks cute but it doesn’t respond to you. 

“I just…I wanted us all to do something together for once and I thought if I involved you all in my show, we could bond a bit more. I mean TV is one of those universal things everyone can get into. I just didn’t want them to do it without us.” 

For once Wufei was included in Quatre’s rant and rave, and he couldn’t help but smile. Often he was forgotten but if there was one of the former pilots who remembered him most it was Quatre. 

“Quatre, I think they do feel sorry.” 

“If they were sorry, they would have come after us!” 

“Well, I got good news for you.” Wufei smiled and motioned with his hands. 

For their part Trowa, Duo and Heero looked guilty, like dogs who knew they had done wrong with their sad eyes. Shaking his head Wufei watched as Trowa sat on the other side of the Quatre and Heero beside Trowa while Duo sat beside him. 

The three looked at a loss for words as they gazed at Quatre’s teary-eyed red face until thankfully Duo couldn’t keep quiet anymore. 

“Quat, we are so sorry for what we did! We didn’t mean to watch the newest episode.” 

Trowa nodded his head and gently reached for one of Quatre’s hands. “We really didn’t mean to. If anything, Heero got really excited when he saw a new episode was recorded and had thought you’d already watched it.” 

Heero nodded this time but didn’t say a word, just looked down sadly. 

Quatre, shot up quickly, his eyes wide. “Wait, Heero? You actually do like Grey’s Anatomy.” 

“Sandra Oh is the best girl.” 

“I think we can all agree on that,” Wufei spoke with a smile, glad that the others seem to finally reconcile. 

Being in a poly relationship like theirs wasn’t easy, but he did love them all and he wanted this to work. Listening to them chat about the series, maybe Quatre was right. Maybe they just needed to bond over something as stupid as a TV show.


End file.
